heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Frey Marchosias
Ives Furcifer |element=Shadow |partner_skill= |likes=Forget-me-nots |dislikes=Pack Hunting |hobby=Stargazing }} Frey Marchosias is a Werewolf Eve encounters in a Pocket Dimension that she ends up fighting, mistaking Frey for one of the thieves that stole from Quinn. Appearance Frey has mid-length grey hair that goes past her shoulders. She wears a red, feathered headband. Her eyes are a dark red. Even in her humanoid form, her Werewolf ears and tail are visible and tipped white. She wears an open, small, black vest with a red collar and trim. The shirt underneath is white with a teal tint and a crescent decal at the shoulders. Her arms are heavily bandaged, with the right arm having bandages past her elbows. She wears black and red gloves that match her vest. She also wears a pair of black pants and teal sneakers. She wears a dog tag necklace and a chain is visible coming out of her left pocket. Her teeth are noticeably sharp. In her Mogwai form, Frey retains her ears, tail, vest, and headband. She appears as a bipedal wolf-like creature. Her fur is mostly grey, but her underbelly is white. Personality Despite her consistent scowl, Frey is gentle-natured which is a trait that got her consistently bullied by her old Werewolf pack. She dislikes it when others have to see her cry. Regardless of all this, Frey isn't afraid to turn down a fight. She's highly loyal towards her friends and will often end up going to great lengths to avenge them. Frey displays many dog-like traits, such as sniffing to identify others, taking pride in being "a good girl," and biting things she doesn't understand. She gets easily embarrassed when she's teased, but isn't one to turn down another's affection towards her. She has a voracious appetite. Story History Frey hailed from a pack of Werewolves back in the Den. Her pack was notorious for being almost mafia-like and going around, extorting other Mogwai for money, much to her dismay. Due to her dislike of the way her pack acted, Frey often wandered off as a pup, eventually meeting Quinn and her Conjurer after a brawl with a few of her siblings. Her pack was disdainful towards Quinn's Conjurer since she refused to let them extort her business. Tracking Frey, they were able to find Quinn's Conjurer and attack her, leading to her death and Frey's exile. She blames herself for this event, as does Quinn's pact-mate Ives. For some time, Frey wandered by herself to avoid leading her pack to Quinn. Eventually, after a while, she returns to hanging around Quinn again which greatly annoys Ives. She spends her time following Quinn around, making sure she's safe. In HEARTBEAT Relationships Quinn Zaleos - Frey's one true friend. Frey is very protective towards Quinn, often stopping her from doing anything careless. She's very much in love with Quinn and goes to great lengths to protect her. Quinn's affection for her is mutual. The rabbit button on Quinn's chest was a gift from Frey. Ives Furcifer - On top of blaming Frey for her Conjurer's death, Ives considers Frey her rival in courting Quinn. Frey appears to be afraid of Ives, but holds no ill-will towards her. Eventually, Ives gives up and concedes defeat, while Frey urges Ives to still hang around Quinn to keep both parties happy. Trivia *Frey is proficient enough at gardening to have grown a field of flowers by herself, possibly under Quinn and her Conjurer's influence. *Frey is much younger than Quinn but appears to be around Ives' age. *She is based on the wolf from the Little Red Riding Hood tale, though not as "bad." Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Shadow